Clubbing
by Proteus-92
Summary: Octavia Melody is a prim, proper classical musician. DJ Pon-3, better known to Octavia as Vinyl Scratch, is none of these things. So when Vinyl invites Octavia to go out to a Canterlot nightclub with her, it is with the utmost reluctance that Octavia accepts. But Vinyl will ensure Octavia has a good time, one way or another...


**Clubbing**

**By: Proteus-92**

Octavia unlocked the door to her apartment. The interior was dark- unusual for this time of day. She stepped further inside, setting her cello case on the floor, and looked around. There, sprawled across the couch just a few feet away, was Octavia's roommate, girlfriend, and "musician," Vinyl Scractch. Exactly where Octavia had expected her to be.

Octavia glared as she approached the couch. "Get up!" She pulled back her foot, and kicked the side of the couch.

Vinyl jolted awake. "Eh- wha?" She then saw Octavia. "Oh. Hey Tavi. What's up?"

Octavia glared down at Vinyl. "Don't tell me you've been laying here all day."

"No, no." Vinyl sat up. "I've been… I've been working."

Octavia cocked an eyebrow, unconvinced. "…I'm sure you have."

Vinyl looked up at Octavia. "What? It's not like I can just pull inspiration out of my ass, you know." She then jumped to her feet. "Ooh, right! I'm going to the club tonight, Tavi. You wanna come?"

"I didn't know you had a performance tonight," Octavia replied.

Vinyl stretched. "I don't. I'm just going for fun."

Octavia retrieved her cello case, before setting against the wall with care. "Then no thanks."

"Aw, come on! You gotta come! I bought you an outfit and everything!"

Octavia looked back, surprised. "…You did?"

"Yeah! Let me go get it." Vinyl jumped over the couch and ran back to her bedroom. A moment later, she returned, handing Octavia a small bundle of clothes. "Before you try it on, I gotta tell you one thing," she said. "You can't wear a bra with the shirt."

"Why not?" Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Because reasons." Vinyl looked at Octavia expectantly. "…Well? Aren't you gonna try them on?"

Octavia began to make her way to the bathroom. "Not in the middle of my living room, I'm not."

Vinyl followed. "Can I watch?"

"No," she replied flatly.

Octavia entered the bathroom; Vinyl stopped at the threshold. "Please? I promise not to grab your boobs until after you're finished."

Octavia grabbed a towel, balled it up, and threw it at Vinyl. "Shut up and get out!" She then shut the bathroom door, and locked it firmly.

A few minutes later, Octavia finished putting on the outfit Vinyl had bought. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror and sighed- she looked utterly ridiculous. Vinyl had bought her a pair of very short, very tight shorts. They were snug, but otherwise okay, even if they did show off more of Octavia's thighs than she was comfortable with. Under that, she wore that strange type of thong that was worn high on one's waist. She'd seen Vinyl wear them before on occasion, but their appeal eluded Octavia- they dug into her sides uncomfortably, and at any rate, she was never a fan of wearing thongs.

But the shirt was the worst by far. In fact, Octavia hesitated to even call it a shirt- it only just _barely_ covered her nipples, leaving the bottom edge of her areolas and the bottom half of her breasts completely exposed. The slightest movement- even just breathing in a little too deeply- lifted the shirt, revealing her nipples.

She sighed again, and thought to herself, _There's no way I can do this…_ But all the same, she unlocked the bathroom door, and opened it.

Vinyl was sitting on the floor opposite the bathroom door- when her eyes fell on Octavia, her jaw dropped, and she took off her glasses, as if to get a better view. "Oh my…" she began. "…Tavi, you have _no idea_ how hot you look right now."

Octavia tried once again to pull down the shirt, to no avail. "Um Vinyl? You _do_ remember my shirt size, don't you?"

"Yeah! It's supposed to be like that."

Octavia crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her breasts. "You mean it's _supposed_ to leave half of my breasts exposed for all the world to see?"

"Well, you make it sound like a _bad_ thing when you say it like _that_…"

Octavia could only stare at Vinyl in disbelief. Then, she grabbed the shirt, and pulled it over her head. "Vinyl, I'm not wearing this. Not without a bra at the very least."

"Oh come on, Octavia!" Vinyl protested. "People wear stuff like that all the time at the club! I mean, you've seen what _I've_ worn there, haven't you?"

Indeed, Octavia had- Vinyl's preferred "top" of choice was in fact nothing more than a wide belt tightened over her breasts to cover her nipples. And sometimes, Vinyl didn't even wear _that_ much.

Octavia paused for several moments… before she pulled the shirt down again. "_Fine_. I'll wear it. But just this once."

Vinyl pumped her fist in victory. "_Yes!_" She then looked to Octavia. "Alright, now if we're gonna go to the club, you gotta learn how to dance. And I've got just the thing. Don't worry- it's super easy."

Octavia sighed. She didn't want to learn, but at the same time, she knew that Vinyl wasn't going to take "No" for an answer. "…Alright. Show me."

"Awesome! Now first, put your hands behind your head, like this." Vinyl placed her hands behind her head, her elbows pointing in the air.

Octavia copied Vinyl. Lifting her arms also lifted her "shirt," exposing her nipples completely. "Vinyl, if this is a ruse to feel me up again…"

"What? No, no! Never! I'd never do that!" Vinyl protested.

She had. Numerous times, in fact. But regardless, Octavia asked, "What now, then?"

"Right. Now, you've gotta swing your hips back and forth, like this." Vinyl began to rock her hips back and forth, slowly. "Slow and sexy. Now you try it."

Octavia copied Vinyl's movements, to the best of her ability. "How is this?"

Vinyl brought a hand up to her mouth, in a poor attempt to hide her laughter. "You look like one of those animatronics over at the pizza place when they break down," she replied. "You've gotta move _smoothly_."

Octavia again tried to imitate Vinyl. "Is this better?"

Vinyl rested a hand against her face. "You think _that's _slow and sexy? Just- here, let me show you." She circled around to Octavia's backside. Then, Vinyl placed her hands on Octavia's hips, pressed her crotch against Octavia's rear, and began to slowly swing her hips back and forth. Octavia had no choice but to mimic her movements.

"See? Like this," she said. "Now, think you can do it on your own?"

"…I think so."

Vinyl pulled away, but kept her hands on Octavia's hips. But it turned out to be unnecessary- Octavia successfully maintained the rhythm Vinyl established. "Not bad," she said. Vinyl was silent for a moment, before she then said, "You know, I'm glad you're coming to the club with me again. It's just not as fun when I go by myself."

"Technically, I never agreed to go to the club with you," Octavia replied. "I simply agreed to wear this ridiculous outfit."

"Come on, Tavi," she complained. "You gotta live a little. I know your band is important to you, but it isn't your _whole_ life. I mean, one day, you're gonna be old, and you're gonna wonder why you never had any fun in your life. And you're gonna say, 'I wish I went to the club with my friend Vinyl that one time.'"

"For some strange reason, I doubt that…" Octavia muttered.

"And, you're gonna ask yourself…" Octavia suddenly felt a pair of hands squeeze her breasts firmly. "'…Why did I never show anyone other than my girlfriend my sweet tits?"

Octavia blushed. "I knew it! This was just an excuse for you to grab my breasts again!"

Vinyl gave Octavia's breasts another firm squeeze. "Yeah, you say that, and yet you're doing absolutely nothing to stop me." Her fingers traced over Octavia's nipples. "Oh wow, your nipples are really hard, Tavi. Don't tell me you were actually getting _turned on_ by the thought of wearing this out in public."

Octavia blushed deeply but said nothing. It wouldn't have mattered _what_ she said- her erect nipples were all the proof Vinyl needed.

"Tavi… you little _slut!_" Vinyl cried with joy as she slowly massaged Octavia's breasts- Octavia herself bit her lip, trying to ignore the pleasant feeling in her chest, and the pressure building between her legs. "You _want _people to see your tits, don't you?" She laughed. "Oh, tonight's gonna be _awesome_. You dancing, me sucking on these bad boys… the boys are gonna love it."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that part in the middle…" Octavia grumbled.

Vinyl released Octavia's breasts, before forcibly turning her around. "Tavi, you've _gotta_ wear your piercings tonight."

Octavia sighed again. Her piercings referred specifically to a pair of nipple piercings Vinyl had somehow persuaded her to get. It definitely hadn't been worth the investment- for two weeks afterward, the pain was so great that Octavia didn't want Vinyl to so much as _look_ at her breasts, much less fondle them. And she rarely wore the piercings Vinyl occasionally bought for her. But still, she asked, "…Which ones do you want me to wear? The rings, or the barbells?"

"Duh! Those sexy black barbells I got you for your birthday."

Octavia sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time- it seemed the decision to go to the club had been taken entirely out of her hands. "…If that's what you want."

"It is. But one last thing." Vinyl reached up and tousled Octavia's hair. "There. Now you actually look like you kinda belong in the club. Now let me get dressed too, and we'll head out."

* * *

The air was hot, and heavy with the sweat of countless people. An endless thumping that Vinyl and others insisted was music filled the room, making Octavia's bones rattle and forcing out any thought before it could begin to form. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to press her arms against her ears, in an attempt to block out the chaos, but it did nothing. But somehow, a single repeating thought emerged through the chaos: _Back and forth_. She thought to herself over and over again. _Back and forth_. And she tried to swing her hips back and forth, to follow the command she gave to herself. _Back and forth…_

But it was very difficult to do so with Vinyl's mouth firmly latched to her nipple.

It took every bit of willpower Octavia had to keep from grabbing Vinyl's head, though whether it was to pull her away or encourage her to suck even more, even Octavia herself couldn't say. She simply tried to focus on moving her hips, and nothing else.

Vinyl and Octavia were currently on the dance floor of a club called Dream Valley, near the heart of downtown Canterlot. Vinyl's seemingly endless list of venues included numerous nightclubs, but Dream Valley had never been one of them. Still, she liked to visit, but not to dance or DJ; instead, she liked to come in revealing clothing, dance suggestively, and say some of the filthiest things imaginable to hook a man's interest… only to turn around and reject their advances.

Vinyl saw it as harmless entertainment. Octavia saw it as being needlessly cruel- while she wasn't attracted to any of the men in the club (or _outside_ of it, for that matter), and while some _did_ deserve to be taken down a peg, the look of utter defeat on the faces of some when Vinyl shot them down was nothing short of heartbreaking.

But for whatever reason, on this particular night, Vinyl and Octavia were left alone. Perhaps seeing Vinyl with someone was enough to dissuade any would-be flirters, or perhaps Vinyl's reputation preceded her. Whatever the case, Octavia was glad- it was one less thing she needed to worry about tonight.

Octavia breathed a sigh of relief when she finally felt her nipple slide from Vinyl's mouth. But her relief was short-lived when Vinyl slid her hands over Octavia's breasts from behind. "So, havin' fun, Tavi?"

"It's hot, it stinks, I can barely hear myself think, and I'm being molested in public," Octavia replied. "I fail to see how _anyone_ can find this 'fun.'"

"Well not everyone's as much of a stick in the mud as you." Vinyl suddenly gripped Octavia's breasts much more firmly "And I know just the thing to loosen you up: some double-team action!" She then shouted, "_Hey! Anyone wanna suck my girlfriend's tits!?_"

Octavia whirled around, freeing herself from Vinyl's grip, and clamped her hand over the woman's mouth. "_V-V-Vinyl! Shush!_"

Vinyl removed Octavia's hand. "Oh come on, Tavi. You know I'd never let someone else manhandle you." She cupped one of Octavia's breasts with her hand. "That's my job."

"I feel so reassured," Octavia replied, unconvinced.

Vinyl suddenly looped her free arm around Octavia's waist, pulling her close. "Maybe this will convince you." And before Octavia could even begin to think of asking what was going on, Vinyl leaned in, and pressed her lips against hers.

Octavia pulled back. "Vinyl, what're you-"

But Octavia was silenced by another quick kiss. "You're mine, Tavi," she said as she pulled back, before leaning in to kiss her again, this time on the side of her jaw. "_All_ mine." She kissed the side of Octavia's neck, making her shiver. "I'd never share you with anyone." She finished by kissing the very base of Octavia's neck, making her shudder- she tried to pull back from the strange sensation, but the arm wrapped tightly around her waist kept her in place.

No.

_No_, Vinyl couldn't do this. She couldn't flirt and tease her all day, and then turn around and become gentle and sensuous like this. It wasn't… it just wasn't right! Vinyl kissed the base of her neck again, gently sucking and nibbling her skin. Octavia moaned and rested her hand against the back of Vinyl's head, torn between wanting to press her on and wanting to pull her away. She rubbed her thighs together as an uncomfortable pressure began to rapidly build between her legs. The pressure grew stronger and stronger…

Until Octavia suddenly shoved Vinyl away. "Vinyl… bathroom… _bathroom!_" Without another word, she ran off the dance floor.

Somehow, through the haze in her head, she found the bathroom. She strode into a stall, pulled down her shorts, and unhesitatingly plunged her hand in between her legs. Instantly, the pressure that had been building in her lower half since that afternoon was lessened, if only a little.

_Damn that Vinyl…_ she thought to herself. Her entire day from the moment she had put on the outfit she now wore had been nothing but one long chain of humiliation and degradation, and yet… and yet it was all so _exhilarating_. She had _never_ been as aroused as she was at that exact moment. She cupped one of her breasts and massaged it firmly, while drawing rough circles around her clitoris with her other hand.

If Octavia had been in her right state of mind, she would have been appalled by her actions. But Octavia was _not_ in her right state of mind. All of Vinyl Scratch's flirting and teasing since that afternoon had pushed her to the breaking point, and she was desperate for a reprieve, of any kind.

"You know, if you needed to pop one off, you could've just told me," Vinyl's voice suddenly said.

Octavia whirled around- sure enough, Vinyl was standing behind her. "Vinyl? Why're you here?" Vinyl wore her "usual" club outfit: a wide black belt over her breasts, and a short plaid skirt with nothing underneath.

"You think you can just run off like that, and I _won't_ follow you?" Vinyl stepped into the stall, locking the door behind her. "C'mon, Tavi- You're supposed to be the smart one between us." Vinyl knelt down. "Now, why don't you drop those pants, so we can get started?"

"What?" Octavia asked, stunned. "Here? But it's so…"

"Hey, you're not the one who has to sit on this gross-ass floor. _You_ don't get to complain." Vinyl sat down completely. "…Now, you gonna drop those pants or what?"

Octavia gripped the waistline of her shorts, but didn't pull them down. "…what about you?"

Vinyl patted Octavia's thigh affectionately. "Don't worry about me, babe. Tonight's all about you."

After a moment, Octavia finally complied with Vinyl's request, pulling down her shorts and thong, before stepping out of them. Before she could even set them aside, Vinyl ran a finger across her folds, making Octavia shiver. She examined the excess fluid on her finger. "Wow," she said. "You are really overdue for this. So you just relax and let me take care of things, okay?"

Octavia reached her arms over Vinyl's head, resting them against the stall door. "Let's just get this done."

"You could be a little happier about this, you know…" But without another word, Vinyl gripped Octavia's rear, and pressed her face against Octavia's nethers. Vinyl wasted no time in setting to work, and traced a long line from the bottom of Octavia's slit to the top. She seized up when she felt Vinyl stick her tongue inside and gently swirl it around. It might not have been as long as her fingers, but somehow, it was simply… _better_.

Octavia's knees trembled violently as Vinyl worked. It wasn't as though she hadn't been eaten out before. But _no one_ had ever done it with Vinyl's level of skill. Every lick, every kiss, every bite seemed to be tailor-made to draw out as much pleasure as humanly possible. She began to rock her hips back and forth, trying to push Vinyl in even further, and Vinyl shook her head quickly, pressing herself in even deeper.

Vinyl gently kissed the hardened nub at the very top of Octavia's pussy. Octavia hoped she would suck on it the way she liked… but she simply traced her tongue around it, drawing close, but never actually coming into contact, to Octavia's frustration.

"Vinyl… please…" she begged. "No more teasing. I can't… _I can't take it…_"

Vinyl pulled back. "Aw, already? …Well, okay. After everything I put you through tonight, I guess you do kinda deserve a reward." She pressed her face in between Octavia's legs once again, and began to trace tight circles over her clitoris with her tongue.

Octavia screamed out loud. She gripped Vinyl's hair and forced her face against her nethers, while pushing her hips forward. Vinyl didn't stop- if anything, Octavia's reaction had made her licking even more vigorous. Octavia felt herself pass over the boundary, rushing to the precipice she wished to reach so badly. She gripped Vinyl's hair even tighter as she hurtled over the edge. Suddenly, she screamed aloud, her vision went white, and every muscle seized as she felt herself crash into a bottomless sea of pleasure.

But Vinyl didn't stop licking. Octavia rode several crashing waves as her lover's tongue massaged her clitoris, bringing her orgasm to a slow, gradual, but oh-so-_satisfying_ end.

Octavia's muscles slowly relaxed as the pleasure receded. She took several deep breaths, before looking down to Vinyl. After several more deep breaths, Octavia said, "…thank you."

"No problem," she replied, looking up at her girlfriend's gloriously almost-nude body. "…no problem at all."

* * *

"You're going to pay for this, Vinyl," Octavia said.

"Come on, Tavi. Don't be like that. You were having fun." Vinyl put her hands behind her head. "I know _I_ was."

The two were now walking home from the club. Despite their attire, Vinyl told Octavia not to worry- she'd made the walk to the club and back plenty of times without incident. And if Vinyl's words weren't enough to reassure Octavia, the occupied police cars which sat at virtually every intersection almost certainly were.

"But…" Vinyl continued. "…I guess I did kinda push you too hard, didn't I? I'll tell you what- you can make me do anything you want, one time. I won't complain, and I won't get upset, no matter what it is."

Octavia was surprised- Vinyl had never owned up to her misdeeds the way she was now. But now that this opportunity had presented itself, she refused to let it slip away. So, Octavia thought for several moments, before saying aloud, "…Okay, I have something. Next week, we'll come back to this club. And _you're_ going to be wearing the outfit I'm wearing right now."

Vinyl looked over. "Come on Tavi, it isn't much of a punishment if I enjoy it."

"Oh I'm not finished yet. You know those boys that you love to tease? You're going to have to fuck one of them. And I'm going to watch."

Vinyl stared at Octavia, stunned. "Tavi…" she stammered. "You… _you… __**bitch.**_"

"You told me once that you were bisexual. Now's your chance to prove it to me." Octavia crossed her arms and looked over. "And, if you can behave yourself between now and next week… I _might_ consider joining you."

Vinyl looked to Octavia again, even more stunned. "Tavi… you… you'd…" Without another word, she grabbed Octavia's head, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Almost immediately, Vinyl pulled away. "You see this, Octavia?" she asked. "_This_ is why I love you. Because even after all the shit I put you through, you still indulge me like this."

"Really? _That's_ why you love me? I thought you just loved me for my body."

Vinyl shamelessly pinched Octavia's ass, making her jump, and replied, "Well the body definitely doesn't hurt, either."


End file.
